A typical computing system includes a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU). Some GPUs are capable of very high performance using a relatively large number of small, parallel execution threads on dedicated programmable hardware processing units. The specialized design of such GPUs usually allows these GPUs to perform certain tasks, such as rendering 3-D scenes, much faster than a CPU. However, the specialized design of these GPUs also limits the types of tasks that the GPU can perform. The CPU is typically a more general-purpose processing unit and therefore can perform most tasks. Consequently, the CPU usually executes the overall structure of the software application and configures the GPU to perform specific tasks in the graphics pipeline (the collection of processing steps performed to transform 3-D images into 2-D images).
Such graphics processing units (GPUs) are performance optimized but lack fault detection and handling required for functional safety. Functional safety is a primary issue when displaying safety relevant information to a user. Safety relevant or safety related information represents information, an erroneous content of which might be directly responsible for death, injury or occupational illness, or the erroneous content of which may be the basis for decisions relied on, which might cause death, injury, other significant harms or other significant actions. Safety relevant or safety related information may be the output of safety critical application typically operated in a safety critical environment, which is one in which a computer software activity (process, functions, etc.) whose errors, such as inadvertent or unauthorized occurrences, failure to occur when required, erroneous values, or undetected hardware failures can result in a potential hazard, or loss of predictability of system outcome.
The lack of fault detection and handling required for functional safety in prior art graphics processing units (GPUs) may result in an unnoticed displaying of an erroneous or incomplete image, for example due to a fault in the hardware or software, which may result in a dangerous action for a user relying on the information conveyed by the wrong image.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a fault detection and handling required for functional safety for graphics processing units (GPUs) processing graphical content including safety relevant information to be presented to a user.